Computer manufacturers generally need a way to update the contents of a trusted component, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) flash memory, to fix bugs and/or provide new capabilities. However, enabling the BIOS flash memory or other trusted component to be modified renders the trusted component susceptible to corruption by malicious or unauthorized logic.